


Seven Times

by avengegoose



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7334467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengegoose/pseuds/avengegoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven times Enjolras said I love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The backroom

The first time he said it was in the back room of the brand new bar.

Enjolras had just bought it with Courf because he needed a meeting place and what better place to do it is somewhere you love and own. Legally. 

Enjolras was distracted to say the least. Grantaire had these thick nerd glasses on, not because he needed them but because of some stupid trend where wearing hipster glasses was cool and a stupid forest green beanie and they were making Enjolras think some not so clean thoughts. 

"And that uh concludes tonight's meeting."

"Enj are you feeling all right? The meeting is normally an hour and you just spoke for five minutes."

"No er yeah I'm just distracted. But everyone stick around. Let's put this bar to use."

Grantaire put a gentle hand on his back. His lips appeared at Enj's ear, "Why don't you go get some air."

His hand guided Enjolras all the way to the backroom and onto a stool.

"What's wrong Enj?"

"That goddamn beanie."

"My.. What?"

"Your goddam beanie and glasses."

"Do you not like them?" Enjolras stood studying Grantaire for a moment. He grabbed the front of the dark t-shirt Grantaire was wearing and brought his back harshly against the wall. "No it's so goddamn hot and it makes me think about you." Enjolras crashed his lips against Grantaire and pulled him as close as he possibly could.

"I love you so goddamn much and I love your stupid goddamn beanie and fake glasses and your stupid smirky smile and your stupid eyes and your stupid perfect lips that I just-" Enjolras kissed him again, slower this time and Grantaire decided then and there that he was never taking off his goddamn beanie.


	2. Red Carpet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grantaire discovers how soft carpet can be

The second time he had said it was when Grantaire came home drunk. They weren't technically living together, although Grantaire might as well cancel his lease because he never seems to go home anymore.

Enjolras had stayed up late to wait for him. His thin wired reading glass perched upon his nose as he curled up with his favorite blanket and a book. He tried not to focus on Grantaire and how much he was worried. He tried not to focus on the fact that it was 12:00am now and Enjolras had still not heard from his scruffy partner. 

Granted, he could call him and wait for him to pick up or he could call Courf who was co-owner of the bar and could check in for Enjolras even though those conversations always went the same way: "Enj he's right here. He's fine. He's only done 5 sho- oh oh oh no I uh I got to go but I've got things handled! Don't worry!" Heck Enjolras could go down and check himself because he was a co owner and lived above the freaking bar Grantaire frequented but he had to keep reminding himself: Grantaire is grown up and can handle his liquor.

So he fell asleep in his empty cold bed.

 

Grantaire stumbled in trying to accomplish two things: 

1\. Not trip and fall on his face or various body parts 

2\. Do not under any circumstances wake Enjolras up and inform him that it is 3:00 am

So Grantaire tried so quietly to close and lock the door. And tip toe towar- umph. Grantaire crashed to the ground. When did that couch get there? And oh boy this carpet is so soft. Since when did Enjolras have such plush carpet? He stroked it slowly enjoying the warmth of the deep red carpet.

"Taire?" His God like boyfriend stood in the doorway rubbing sleepily at his eyes. "Why are you on the floor?"

"Did you know your carpet is really soft?"

"Yes in fact I picked it myself."

"Yeah I think I'll just sleep... Right..." He felt his eyes grow heavy and then felt the presence of a soft blanket being wrapped around him.

 

"I love you Taire."

 

And if Ferre and Courf found them naked on the carpet the next morning, well that's a different story, for a different time.


	3. Dirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras finds a new mission

The third time he said it was in jail, well sort of. Enjolras had been arrested for “violence at a pride rally” even though anyone that had been there could testify that it had been a very peaceful rally until the homophobic drunkards had shown up.

Enjolras sat slumped against the cell wall staring at the dirt lined floors. He decided that after he rids of homophobia he was going to start fighting for better prison conditions because this is just disgusting. He could barely open his left eye after being punched several times and he was pretty sure his wrist was sprained. He tried to stand when he heard footsteps approaching but crumbled when he put too much weight on his ankle.  
“Dammit!” He slapped the concrete next to him and whimpered when his wrist throbbed. He leaned forward the best he could and peered out of the cell bars.  
“Enj, oh god I’m here, I’m here.”

He squinted trying to see through his swollen eye. There were four figures standing in front of the cell.

“R?” His voice was hoarse and he coughed trying to clear his throat.  
“Yes oh god. I paid your bail, let’s get you out of here.” The cell made a squeaking noise as it slid open and two people hoisted him to his feet. He whimpered as he put too much weight on his ankles. He felt defeated and angry.  
“Oh god I’m sorry? What hurts… you know what?” He felt himself being lifted and he was soon being carried bridal style. He curled himself into R’s chest, inhaling the sweet smell of his cologne. 

“I love you so much R.” He whimpered out hoarsely before blacking out completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was short :/
> 
> I'm going to France in 12 hours!


	4. Seine

The fourth time he said it was while sitting on a river, or well beside a river. Enjolras and Grantaire were in Paris for a few days to recover from the last rally. 

Enjolras sighed and leaned in closer to Grantaire. The last rally has impacted him in a way he hadn't expected. Rallies were normally something Enjolras loved and could put all of his energy into. But this time was different. Grantaire was the only thing he could think about. The mans safety was on his mind the whole time.

So here they were, sitting at the edge of the Seine with a bottle of rich red wine and a freshly baked baguette. They were close, their legs crossed and hanging over the edge. 

"This is all I could've asked for."

"I couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else." 

Enjolras sighed leaning in closer. He look over the edge at the green water, feeling the small velvet box in his pocket.

"Grantaire I don't know how to say this. I hated you the moment we met. You cynical bastard sitting at the back of my bar making snide comments while drinking all of the beer. And I hate you so much that I wanted to punch you in the face which later developed to punching you in the face with my lips. And then I discovered the real you. The soft and caring you that can sit and paint for hours but can't hold your attention anywhere else. The scruffy puppy you that would rather cuddle than fight and well I guess what I'm trying to say is will you marry me?"

"Enjolras I don't know what to say."

"Than say yes."

"Yes of course I love you."

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> France has given me so much inspiration


	5. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras and Grantaire take a trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think I will post like a bonus chapter that will be the rest of this scene, so comment if you want that.

The fifth time he said it was at his parents house. 

Grantaire had insisted and Enjolras had protested because Enjolras didn't like his parents and argued profusely when he was around them. But Grantaire had insisted and then his green eyes got teary and then he backed off and went silent for a week.

So Enjolras bought the train tickets and now here they are standing in front of Enjolra's large family home staring at the grand marble walls, waiting for something to happen.

"They don't like that I have a boyfriend."

"I'm not your boyfriend."

"I know."

"So let's go."

"I'm warning you now, this is going to get ugly."

"Then let's just leave."

"No. You deserve this." Enjolras took Grantaire hand in his left and their suitcases in his right. They had agreed to stay with his parents for 3 nights which was, to put it lightly, making Enjolras panic. 

His parents didn't want him living in Paris above a bar. They didn't want him to have a boyfriend, they wanted him to find a pretty girl and settle in the countryside. They didn't like his interest in politics and wanting to change the world, they wanted him to be something like a lawyer which he had planned on too until he realized how much he hated Law School. So you could say that he was slightly panicked and sweating and gripping Grantaire's hand a little to hard. 

He knocked and took in a deep breath preparing himself for the worst. The door handle twisted and out stepped Albert, the family butler.

"Oh hello Monsieur Enjolras your parents are expecting you."

"Hello Albert." Albert opened the door furthered and gestured for them to go inside. "Enjolras I will take your bags and show your friend to the guest room. Your father is waiting in the study." 

"Albert we will both be sleeping in my room, so please escort Taire there." 

"Yes sir."

"Oh and Albert?"

"Yes Sir."

"It's good to see you."

"I'm glad you are home Enjolras your parents are very excited to meet your friend here." 

"I'll be up in a moment R." Enjolras kissed his hand lightly and then turned stiffly towards his fathers study. 

He rapped his knuckles gently against the heavy wooden door. He heard the gruff voice of his father and entered closing the door behind him.

"Enjolras." His father didn't raise his head from what he was working on.

"Father. It's good to see you."

"Yes well I can't say the same to you."

"Of course sir."

"That is all."

"Of course sir. You'll be at dinner yes?"

"Yes. Don't slam the door on your way out."

"Of course sir."

Enjolras found his way out and to his childhood bedroom. Grantaire was splayed face first on his bed and Enjolras smiled at the man before him. 

"Grantaire we must prep for dinner."

"Hdfogghn"

"Love, you need to get up and get dressed."

"Hapfh"

"I guess I'll have to use another tactic." Enjolras lunched forward on to the bed onto of Grantaire. He curled onto him, tickling his sides. 

"Oh oh oh OK ILL GET UP!" Grantaire sat up, his eyes wide and a smile on his face. He went for his suitcase. 

"Wear the green button up it brings out the color in your eyes."

"Ok Enj."

"And I pressed your black slacks before leaving so wear those."

"Ok Enjolras." 

"Oh and-"

"Enjolras?"

"Yes?

"Shut up."

"Ok but Grantaire, be serious."

"I'm wild." He turned towards the en suite bathroom with his clothes. 

"Oh and Taire?"

"Yes?" He stopped and turned around.

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in France for one more week and then I can post more :)


	6. Amuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras has a fear

The sixth time he said it was at an amusement park. Again, Grantaire had Insisted and who is Enjolras to say no to big sad puppy dog eyes.

Naturally, all the other Amis tagged along because when is there a moment where E and R are totally alone (and none of them are going to pass up a chance to go ride rollercoasters and eat junk food).

"I think I'll just go find somewhere to sit down and read through these papers. I have a lot of work to get done before tomorrow." Enjolras sheepishly held up his satchel and pointed to a small table in the shade. His hands twitched impatiently and he refused to meet anyone's eyes.

"You did not bring work with you?" Ferre looked up from his phone angrily. 

"My job takes no breaks."

"Grantaire I have no idea how you put up with him. Might as well not marry him cause he's already married to his job." 

"I don't know how I put up with him either. You guys go ahead and get in line we'll catch up with you in a bit." Grantaire waved the others away, seeing that there was something else going on in Enjolras brain other than work.

"NO HAVING SEX YOU TWO. WE ARE HAVING A FAMILY FUN OUTING!" Courf shouted behind him before running off to catch up with the others.

"What's wrong Enj?" Grantaire spoke as soon as the others were out of earshot.

"Nothing. I just have a lot to get done." Grantaire just frowned at his response clearly not believing him. Enjolras chewed on his bottom lip nervously before sighing.

"Alright. I don't like rollercoasters."

"What do you mean? Everyone likes rollercoasters."

"But there's so many things that could go wrong." 

"But they're safe Enj, or we wouldn't be allowed to ride them."

"But there's over 4,000 rollercoasters related injuries per year." 

"That is from people not being safe Enj."

"That would be such a horrible way to die. And anyways it's supporting a distinct corruption to fatten people up and getting kids high on sugar before they throw up and force someone else to clean it up."

"If your worried about someone throwing up on you then you shouldn't have come."

"But I wanted to show you that I support you."

"Aww Apollo you wound me."

"Don't call me that."

"I'll protect you. Then if your good I'll reward you later for being so brave." Grantiare wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Enjolras just groaned out a response. 

"Fine. Fine. But let's make this quick because you know that you can't just say things like that and expect me to be not the slightest bit turned on."

"I know. Now come on fair maiden your chariot awaits." Grantaire turned his back to Enjolras and waited for him to jump on his back. Enjolras jumped on and nuzzles his face into the other mans neck. 

"You know how much I love you."

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras is a little OOC but idk I just thought this was really cute


	7. Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras is a little nervous

The seventh time he said it was the night before the wedding. Enjolras was nervous. He paced up and down in the quiet hotel room, hoping that Ferre would leave his post at the door so Enjolras could slip out and see Grantaire.

"I just want to see him."

"It's bad luck Enjolras. I can't let you do that."

"I just need to talk to him."

"No go Enjolras. You're staying right here."

"Then you go talk to him."

"I'm definitely not doing that."

"I need him."

"Just go to sleep Enjolras."

"I can't."

"You can and you will. You will see him in about 15 hours when you are standing in a suit at that clerks desk."

"No, I mean... "

"What do you mean?" Ferre threw down the book he was reading, clearly frustrated with Enjolras' defiance.

"I mean I can't sleep without him."

"You what?"

"I can't fall asleep without him anymore. You remember in college when I basically never slept? Well this is the same thing except he's the one thing that I can comfortably succumb to." 

"You have got to be kidding me. Give me a minute." Ferre picked up his phone and called Courf. Enjolras waited, staring Ferre down and wishing he could hear both ends of the conversation. "Ok, yeah We'll be there in five." Ferre set the phone down with a sigh, "Ok Lover boy lets go." 

Combeferre opened the door and pushed Enjolras out of it. "Courf is giving you guys five minutes together." They trekked down the hallway together until Courf could be seen outside of a different hotel door looking angry.

"Enjolras this is not how things are supposed to go."

"Its not like R and I have always been traditional."

"Fine. Five minutes."

"Thank you." Enjolras opened the door to find his boyf-fiance sitting on the edge of the bed. He stood when he heard Enjolras footsteps come closer.

"I couldn't sleep without you."

"I worried about that." Enjolras rushed forward and collapsed into Grantaire. They fell onto the bed and Grantaire ran his fingers through the golden tresses he had grown in love with. 

"I love you so much." Enjolras murmured into his chest and he finally fell asleep with ease.

"I love you too."


End file.
